In My Arms
by Alexjhandra
Summary: Disclaimer: Movie belongs to Jim Henson and the song In My Arms belongs to Plumb.


**Your baby blues, so full of wonder. Your curly cues, your contagious smile. And as I watch, you start to grow up. All I can do is hold you tight.**

Sarah held tightly to the crib as she looked down at her baby brother sleeping soundly. A sad smile crept up to her lips as she looked out the window and saw her reflection. She had grown a lot since that day in the Labyrinth. It had only been a few months but it had taught her a lot. Nothing in life was fair, the story books lied, life was tough but you lived with it.

A sigh escaped her lips as she knew Toby would soon have to learn that as well. It would be hard but he was strong. She knew it. Looking back down at her brother, she gently brushed her fingers across his blond hair then quickly retracted her fingers as he began to stir. Sarah didn't want to wake him.

Looking back up she gasped as a familiar man could be seen leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. He was playing with his crystals again but his eyes never left the two figures in the room. For a moment, all Sarah could do was stare at this man in awe. He had just been a dream. Right?

Suddenly it hit her. How foolish she had been to think that had all been a dream. Something that grand and important in her life could not have been a dream. Lifting her head in defiance she took a step forward and met Jareth's eyes. "What do you want?"

**Knowing clouds will rage. And storms will race in. But you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down. Waves will crash all around. But you will be safe, in my arms.**

Jareth gave a crooked grin and motioned with his head to the sleeping babe in the crib. "It is his time to learn the truth." Sarah's eyes widened in horror and she quickly raced back to the crib. This amused Jareth to the point of him chuckling. "Come now Sarah, you learned the truth between reality and dreams. Isn't life easier now?"

Sarah thought about that. Yes, in a way it was easier. She was not as upset when something didn't go her way, or when the boy she was interested in did not share the same feelings. No longer did she expect the prince to take her away and no longer did she wait for magic to suddenly appear. Yes, it was easier but she had lost a lot of enjoyment as well.

"You can't do this to him. He is just a baby! He needs the magic before he falls!" Tears were sliding down her cheeks and Toby began to stir in the crib. Jareth took a step forward still smirking causing Sarah to pick Toby up in her arms in a protective gesture. "You can't have him!"

Jareth stopped to consider his words. "Oh but I can. You see Sarah, you beat my Labyrinth to save your brother but he was never effected by it. I can easily take him by snapping my fingers but you...I can no longer touch you. Do you get what I am saying?"

She did get what he was saying. Did he really still want her after all she had done to him? Why? She defeated him and in the way destroyed his Kingdom. What was there for her to offer him?

"I have an offer for you Sarah. Come back with me and I will never touch your brother or take him away again." Sarah felt like falling to the ground crying. This wasn't fai-. No, she promised herself she would not say those words ever again.

If she went back with Jareth that would mean that she would be surrounded by the very thing she gave up as false. She would never accept that it was real because when she did it would just come crashing back down on her. She would be sent back into reality having to deal with the aftermath. Jareth was making the deal sound so sweet, nice and tempting but in truth it was just poison. But if she rejected it...Toby would have to go with him. He was just a baby. Knowing the truth would destroy him.

**Story books full of Fairy Tales of Kings and Queens and of the bluest skies. My heart is torn just in knowing you'll someday see the truth from lies.**

"He has to learn the truth someday Sarah. You will be saving him a lot of trouble if you tell him now." Sarah licked her lips and shook her head as she allowed the tears to slowly slide down her cheeks. Jareth seemed to be in pain as he saw her cry but he made no move to comfort her. This was life and it sometimes made you cry.

Sarah slowly lifted her eyes up to meet Jareth's. She held Toby tight to her chest as he began to whimper from all the noise. "You can't have him Jareth." Jareth tilted his head to the side before slowly nodding. Sarah slowly walked to the crib and lay him back down before running her hand down his cheek. She placed her lips to his forehead in a soft kiss. "I will always love you Toby, you are safe now."

**Knowing clouds will rage. And storms will race in. But you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down. Waves will crash all around. But you will be safe, in my arms.**

"You have made your choice then?" Sarah turned to face the man she hated so much at this instant. He had taken so much from her that she cherished and now was attempting to do the same to her baby brother. What gave him the right to destroy their worlds? What made him God?

Jareth could easily read the hate piercing through her eyes but did not flinch. Instead he felt his heart break even more. He was offering her so much and here she was cursing him with her eyes. How dare she? Without waiting for her answer he took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Within an instant they were no longer in her baby brother's room but in a dead garden. The rain was pouring down soaking both Goblin King and teen girl to the bone. Neither one moved however as they made eye contact. Sarah hated him so much right now.

"Look around you Sarah." Jareth spoke in a harsh whisper as he moved his arms to gesture to where they were standing. Sarah complied out of pure curiosity and gasped. Everything was dark, and dead. The flowers have dried out, the walls crumbling into pieces, and the very grass they stood on dead and yellow. It was not the beautiful, wonderful, fantasy land she had visited months ago.

The only same thing she remembered was the mysterious, handsome Goblin King who was watching her reaction. "What happened here?" The words came out in a gasp as she turned back to face the king. "What happened to your Kingdom?"

"You happened Sarah. Because of your lack of magic and belief my world has died out. I am the only one left here that still stands. Everything else is dead. You have destroyed everything you believed in after you left. Now look at this world."

**Castles they might crumble. Dreams may not come true. But you are never all alone. Because I will always, always love you.**

Sarah took it all in with disgust. It all used to be so breathtaking and now it just made her feel sick. Was this really what her mind looked like now? It was true that this was how she saw the world but now it really hit home with it literally glaring in her face.

In a way it was as though Jareth and her were in the same horrid boat. Both of their worlds were destroyed. All their dreams, hopes, and lives were lost and gone with the magic. Jareth saw her sadness and took a step forward. Surprisingly Sarah didn't step back.

"I had to show you this Sarah. I had to show you that you are destroying not only your life but mine as well. Toby would have fallen with you." At the name of Toby Sarah shot a sharp glance to him but softened the blow when he went on. "I saved you both from a boring life."

"Saved me?" A bitter laugh fell from her lips but at Jareth's stern look she knew he was not kidding. "You killed me Jareth. I died after the Labyrinth and a new me was born. This is me Jareth. This Labyrinth is your doing. You stole my magic. And I thank you." Sarah gave a dramatic curtsey and laughed hysterically. "Because without you killing me I could still be dreaming! I could still think I could be an actress, that a handsome prince will save me! That-that I could live in a freaking castle!"

C**louds will rage. And storms will race in. But you will be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down. Waves will crash all around. But you will be safe, in my arms.**

Jareth was speechless for a moment but instantly anger took over him and moved him to speak. "You are very foolish." Sarah stopped her pacing and roughly wiped her angry tears. How dare he?

"Excuse me?" Jareth took a few, long, steps toward her and grasped her shoulders. He spun her around so her back was to him and pressed her up against him. With one hand he kept her in place and with the other pointed towards what was once his castle. Now it was just a half crumbled heap of stone and the other half barely standing.

"Look what you have done to my home? I may have stolen your hope and dreams but you have stolen more. You stole my home. You stole my kingdom." Sarah had been struggling against him but now she just stood against him in despair. She really had hurt him.

"Now you see?" Jareth hissed in her ear as he gently played with her hair. "Now do you see?" Sarah still did not speak. She knew Jareth was trying to show her more than this. Was it that Toby was safe now? A soft, sad smile played on her lips. Toby may learn the truth some day by running his own version of the Labyrinth but he still had more time before that. Right now he was home, safe and dreaming.

It couldn't be that though. Jareth did not care about the baby seeing as he only cared about himself. What was he trying to say? Then Jareth gently placed a kiss on the top of her head and Sarah instantly knew just like that. As if his kiss was awakening the magic within her and showing her the truth.

Sarah turned in Jareth's arms and looked up into his eyes. Sadness, desire, and longing shown through. Without another thought Sarah threw her arms around Jareth's neck and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her while looking at his broken life. How could she have been so blind? Sara thought to herself. They may both have a broken dream but at least they were not alone. She was not alone.


End file.
